


I Miss You

by renyamazeni



Series: Angstober: 31 days of angst [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renyamazeni/pseuds/renyamazeni
Summary: Being in a long distance relationship had been something new for the both of them and it had worked out, for the most part.





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: "I can't do this anymore"

“Yamaguchi, I know this is selfish but would you try to be in a long distance relationship with me?” The moment he learned they were parting ways after graduating in high school Tsukishima had suggested it and the other had agreed. They knew. Yamaguchi knew what it meant to be in a long distance relationship, but he also didn’t want to break up and accepted. He knew they could make it work, even if they were going to be roughly ten hours away from each other. And they did, for two years and a half at least.

Yamaguchi was tired. He had a long and exhausting day, and he couldn’t keep up with what the blonde was saying. Something about some codifications, he really had no idea. He wasn't listening, his mind too busy thinking about their relationship. It's not that he had stopped loving the blonde, it's not that he didn't want to be with him anymore, but... he needed to see him and _feel_ him. He didn't want to admit it but Tsukishima has been a bit distant in the last month. He knew the blonde was busy with his work and his studies, he was busy too. But he couldn’t keep up with the interrupted facetime calls, the missed calls, the unanswered text messages, the forgotten dates, the rescheduled dates, the impossible-to-make plans. It was too much. What hurt Yamaguchi the most was the feeling of him being the only one who was putting in the effort of keeping their relationship alive.

Thinking about his feelings made him release a loud sigh unintentionally and it made Tsukishima stop talking. “Are you tired?” the blonde asked. Silence. “Yamaguchi?” “Ah, sorry Tsukki I guess I am a bit tired. I had a long day.” the brunette replied. “Oh. Go to sleep, then. I still have some work to do.” Silence again. After what felt like a minute the freckled boy spoke. “Tsukki, I miss you”. Yamaguchi wasn’t intending to say anything, but it was 2 in the morning, he was tired, he was lonely and it had been at least three months since he last saw Tsukishima. “I miss you and I would do absolutely anything right now to be able to snuggle up next to you, to hold you, to kiss you, to feel you, bury my head in your chest, hold your hand.” Tears were falling down Yamaguchi’s face. “I want to be able to look at you and smile whenever I want to. I want to be able to lean up and kiss you whenever I want to. I want to go on dates. I want to do so many things with you and I wish you would just _try harder_..." Yamaguchi's words trailed off, he couldn't stop crying. Choking on his words and tears, Yamaguchi paused to take a breath. "Tsukki I-"

Yamaguchi’s words were tearing Tsukishima’s heart apart. He wanted to hug him. He wanted to reassure him that his feelings towards the freckled boy were still there, but he couldn’t. They were miles apart and he didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to deal with someone who was crying. It made him uncomfortable. He could feel tears threatening to fall. He was desperate. He felt miserable failing to comfort his own boyfriend. And then it came, in the smallest voice Yamaguchi had spoken the words he feared the most. “Tsukki, I can’t do this anymore. I’m sorry.” In that moment Tsukishima’s world fell apart and the call had ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I decided to participate in this year's angstober bc I just really love angst and I want to get good at it lol I hope you enjoyed this. I'm actually really busy with uni but I will try my best to write something for each day. Also, I'm using Alix's [prompt list.](https://twitter.com/_asaiku/status/1178813565014290434) Pls go check it out!


End file.
